This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application serial no. 89115831, filed Aug. 7, 2000.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a full-color organic electro-luminescent (OEL) device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a full-color organic electro-luminescent (OEL) device using a special designed process and equipment, in which the dry-film photo-resist as the shadow mask is made on the insulated pad and the deposition of RGB sub-pixels is carried out in the same time.
2. Description of Related Art
Investigation of on organic electro-luminescent material began in the 1960s and more than 30 years of research data has been accumulated right now. When the investigation of single crystal organic compound was first reported in 1963, a high voltage of around 400 volts had to be applied before luminescent occurs. Yet, the brightness level produced by the luminescent material is too weak to have any real-life application.
In 1987, Kodak in America reported some success in producing organic low-molecular-weight electro-luminescent device in Appl. Phys. Lett., Vol.51, p914(1987). In 1990, Cambridge University in England was similarly successful in utilizing the polymer material to produce electro-luminescent devices in Nature, Vol.347, p539 (1990). From these earlier researches, foundation for investigating actual application of electro-luminescent devices by governments, institutes and academies is laid.
Highly desirable properties of electro-luminescent material include self-illumination, wide viewing angle (up to 160xc2x0), rapid response, low driving voltage and full-color spectrum. Hence, electro-luminescent been highly regarded as the planar display techniques of the future. At present, the development of electro-luminescent devices has reached such a high degree of sophistication that electro-luminescent display can be out in the next generation of planar color displays. These planar luminescent devices can be used in high-quality, full-color planar displays such as miniature display panel, outdoor display panel, computer and television screens.
At present, research in electro-luminescent products is directed towards the investigation of device and material structure. Rapid development in low-molecular-weight electro-luminescent material has produced the first prototype full-color organic electro-luminescent display. However, some technical problems still prevent the use polymer material in full-color organic electro-luminescent devices. One major difficulty lies in the alignment of red-green-blue (R-G-B) sub-pixels in the spin-coating process.
Color display techniques using organic electro-luminescent material can be roughly divided into two sub-categories, namely, direct full-color display techniques and indirect full-color display techniques.
Literature of direct full-color display techniques includes:
1. A full-color electro-luminescent device structure having micro-cavities of various depths is developed in Cambridge (Adv. Mater., Vol.7, p541 (1996); Synth. Met., Vol. 76, p137(1996)), by Cimrova et. el (Appl. Phys. Lett., Vol. 69, p608 (1996)); in Bell Lab and Motorola (R.O.C patent no. 301,802, 318,284, 318,966). However, the method of production is rather complicated. Furthermore, producing micro-cavities at different depth levels is a high-cost process.
2. A method of stacking organic electro-luminescent element capable of emitting blue light and organic electro-luminescent element capable of emitting red light on top of a substrate is developed jointly by Princeton and Southern California University (Appl. Phys. Lett., Vol.69, p2959 (1996)); R.O.C. patent no. 294,842). However, the method uses difficult fabrication techniques. Moreover, the metal electrodes between the light-emitting element blocks off a portion of the red and green light, thereby lowering the brightness level.
3. A method that uses X-Y addressing pattern for fabricating a full-color organic electro-luminescent device capable of different color pixels is developed by Kodak Co. of America (U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,869 and 5,294,870). It utilizes the shift of metal mask to form R-G-B individual sub-pixels in the deposition process so that it is not good for the applications of higher resolution and larger substrate.
4. A method of fabricating full-color organic electro-luminescent device by photo bleaching is developed by professor Kido of Japan. The method uses light to damage the resonance structure of red-energy-gap material of the light-emitting layer so that energy gap of the material is increased, green-blue-red pixels are formed and pixels of different colors are fixed for full-color display.
Besides the aforementioned production methods, a method that utilizes an ink-jet printing technique instead of spin-coating to fabricate a polymer electro-luminescent device is developed by Yang Yang (Science, Vol.279, p 1135(1990)). The method can reduce the consumption of polymer material and can produce whatever display pattern and words. Size of ink drop can be as small as 30 xcexcm. The method can be applied to produce a full-color display device. However, this method is new and many technical problems still exists. Problems such as the transportation of indium-tin oxide glass, the type of solvents to be used and the blocking of inkjet nozzle need to be addressed.
Literature of indirect full-color display techniques includes:
1. TDK Co. has developed a full-color organic electro-luminescent device that uses a color filter. First, a conventional method is used to fabricate a white light electro-luminescent component. Red, green and blue color filters are added to the white-light-emitting pixels so that the white light is converted into red, green and blue light respectively. Although this method is capable of producing a full-color display device from a white-light-emitting component, the filters greatly reduce light intensity of the device.
2. A full-color organic electro-luminescent device having a color conversion layer has been developed by Idemitsu Kosan. The device has a structure similar to a light-emitting device with filters. Although light conversion of the blue light can be used to produce a full-color display device, the process of forming separating column is complicated. Moreover, using a conversion layer for red, green and blue will lower light intensity of the device.
Apart from the previous methods, another direct full-color display technique similar to this invention is presented and compared as below.
Kodak of America has introduced an X-Y address-patterning method for producing a full-color organic electro-luminescent device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,869. FIGS. 1A through 1E are schematic cross-sectional views showing the steps for producing a full-color organic electro-luminescent device according to a conventional X-Y addressing pattern. First, as shown in FIG. 1A, a vertical shadow mask is formed over an indium-tin-oxide glass substrate 100 by a wet photo-resist production or a dielectric film deposition method. As shown in FIG. 1B to FIG. 1D, three vapor deposition operations are carried out to deposit red, green and blue color materials. In the first vapor deposition operation 104 shown in FIG. 1B, a first type of material is deposited on the substrate 100 at an angle xcex81 to form a sub-pixel 106. In the second vapor deposition operation 108 as shown in FIG. 1C, a second type of material is deposited on the substrate 100 at a negative angle xcex8 to form a sub-pixel 110. In the third vapor deposition operation 112 shown in FIG. 1D, a third type of material is deposited on the substrate 100 vertically to form a sub-pixel 114. As shown in FIG. 1E, a metal layer 116 is formed by the fourth vapor deposition operation 118 at an angle xcex82. Utilizing the vertical shadow mask 102, the interconnection between sub-pixels is prevented. Although this method is able to produce a full-color display device, in fact, a few problems remain. The problems include:
(I) The process of forming a vertical shadow mask: Since a wet photo-resist production or a dielectric film deposition method is used to form the shadow mask, thickness of the mask 102 can hardly rise above 20 xcexcm. In addition, forming a mask having uniform thickness on a large-area substrate is difficult. If thickness of the mask layer is non-uniform, subsequent positioning and size of red, green and blue sub-pixels are all affected.
(II) Shadow effect: The design of most conventional evaporator for deposition organic electro-luminescent material requires the substrate to be fastened onto a rotary holder. When the deposition starts, the substrate rotates so that a uniform layer is formed. However, the substrate must be fixed in position in the shadow-mask process, so that a material beam can shine on the substrate at a fixed angle. Consequently, rotary deposition is not suitable for the shadow-mask process. Although any non-uniformity of the vapor-deposited layer on a substrate when the substrate doesn""t rotate can be reduced by calibration, a non-rotating substrate renders every point on the substrate having a slightly different angle relative to a vaporizing source. This can lead to variations in position and size of red, green, blue sub-pixels on the substrate. This phenomenon is all the more serious when the substrate has a large surface area.
(III) Leakage current in the device: As shown in FIG. 1E, only a layer of organic film is deposited over the substrate at position 120 on the right side of some shadow mask layer. This thinner portion can result in considerable leakage current when a metal layer is subsequently deposited to serve as an electrode. This is also an area where short-circuiting is more likely to occur leading to device failure.
A conventional evaporator for vapor deposition has independent evaporation chambers. Indium-tin-oxide glass substrates are moved into different evaporation chamber by robotic hands to perform different vapor deposition processes. During the vapor deposition process, the indium-tin-oxide glass substrate must rotate continuously to form a uniformly coated film. Hence, a conventional evaporator is unsuitable for the shadow mask process. In addition, a convention evaporator operates on a unit-by-unit basis rather than a continuous production flow. Therefore, spatial utilization of the evaporation chamber is low. Furthermore, size of the evaporation chamber limits the ultimate size of the indium-tin-oxide glass substrate. To achieve higher stability in the production process, sophisticated robotic control system has to be deployed. This also adds to the production cost of an evaporator.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a high-efficiency full-color organic electro-luminescent device with the direct full-color display technique.
A second object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a full-color organic electro-luminescent device capable of self-positioning red, blue and green sub-pixels on a substrate concurrently so that the alignment steps in the traditional metal mask process are saved.
A third object of this invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a full-color organic electro-luminescent device that employs a unique insulation pad capable of preventing shadow effect that may lead to a leakage current in the device. Hence, production yield of the device is increased.
A fourth object of this invention is to provide a processing station design that facilitates the manufacturing of the full-color organic electro-luminescent device of this invention.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a method of manufacturing a full-color organic electro-luminescent device. An indium-tin-oxide glass substrate is provided. The indium-tin-oxide glass substrate is etched to form a desired pattern. The glass substrate is cleaned. An insulation pad is formed over the glass substrate by carrying out a photo-resist processing and a film-deposited operation. A patterned shadow mask is formed on the glass substrate by performing a dry film photo-resist processing. The shadow mask pattern can be subdivided into two types. One type of shadow mask has a thickness of about 1 xcexcm to 10 xcexcm, commonly referred to as a low shadow mask (LSM). Another type of shadow mask has a thickness of about 5 xcexcm to 100 xcexcm, commonly referred to as a high shadow mask (HSM). The indium-tin-oxide glass substrate is cleaned again. Hole-transport material such as N, Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-(m-tolyl) benzidine (TPD) is deposited onto the indium-tin-oxide glass substrate in a vapor-depositing process to form a uniform layer having a thickness of about 30 nm to 100 nm. Preferably, the conducting material forms a layer having a thickness between 40 nm to 80 nm.
Blue light-emitting material used in the concurrent vapor-deposition process includes perylene. The blue light-emitting material is deposited vertically onto the indium-tin-oxide glass substrate in the vapor-deposition process to form a uniform layer between 10 nm to 40 nm. Preferably, the deposited blue material has a thickness between 15 nm to 30 nm. Red light-emitting material including nile red and green light-emitting material including quinacridone are preferably evaporated from each side at an suitable angle simultaneously. The concentrations of the red and the green light-emitting materials are controlled to within 0.1% to 10% (v/v) in volume ratio and preferably between 0.5% to 5%(v/v). After the vapor-deposition process, the blue sub-pixels are formed in the center of the pixels while the red and the green sub-pixels are positioned on each side of the blue sub-pixel. In the subsequent step, electron-transport material such as tris-(8-hydroxyquinoline) aluminum (Alq3) is deposited in a vapor-depositing process to form a uniform layer with a thickness of about 30 nm to 100 nm. Preferably, the thickness is between 40 nm to 80 nm.
Magnesium (Mg) and silver (Ag) are deposited with a tilted angle. The deposited metal functions as a negative electrode. The deposited magnesium layer has a thickness between 10 nm to 100 nm, preferably between 30 nm to 70 nm. The deposited silver layer has a thickness between 150 nm to 500 nm, preferably between 200 nm to 350 nm. With the indium-tin-oxide layer functioning as a positive electrode and the metal layer as a negative electrode, a functional full-color organic electro-luminescent device could be performed when a suitable operating voltage is applied.
This invention also provides a processing station for manufacturing the full-color organic electro-luminescent device.
In this invention, the shadow mask is formed by a dry film photo-resist processing. In addition, RGB sub-pixels are positioned individually by a slant-angle depositing process so that RGB sub-pixels can be produced in a single vapor-depositing operation. Compared with the conventional metal-mask-shift method, in which RGB sub-pixels are deposited in three depositing operations, the invention has fewer processing steps and does not require accurate mask alignment, precision shifting and mask cleaning. In brief, RGB positioning process of this invention is simple to operate and has a fast throughput, and hence suitable for mass production at a lower cost.
The manufacturing station for producing electro-luminescent device of this invention also employs an innovative design. Rather than rotating the indium-tin-oxide glass substrate while performing a vapor-depositing operation, the glass substrate is mounted on a cassette and carried by a conveyer belt to various vapor-depositing compartments for different-type depositing operations. Consequently, the manufacturing station is capable of continuous processing, thereby increasing overall spatial utilization. In addition, glass substrate having a relatively large surface area can still be vapor-deposited by the station. Since the glass substrate is moved by a conveyer belt system, robotic arm transport is unnecessary. Hence, cost of equipment is reduced and processing stability is also improved.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.